Machines such as, for example, wheel loaders, compactors, and other types of mobile machines are used to perform a variety of tasks. Before, after, and while performing these tasks, engines of the machines are sometimes allowed to idle. For example, the engines may be allowed to idle to keep the machines warm. Alternatively, the engines may be allowed to idle while operators of the machines take breaks. Unfortunately, the engines may sometimes be allowed to idle unnecessarily for extended periods of time. Unnecessary engine idling, which is prohibited in some states, wastes fuel, wears engine parts, and increases pollution. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce unnecessary engine idling.
One way to reduce unnecessary engine idling is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,906 B1 (the '906 patent) issued to Thompson et al. on Apr. 2, 2002. The '906 patent discloses a method for controlling a compression ignition internal combustion engine of a vehicle to reduce unnecessary idling. The method includes monitoring operating conditions to determine that the vehicle is stationary, monitoring the engine to determine that the engine is idling, and initiating a timer/counter to provide an indication of idling time. The method also includes determining that the engine is operating in an auxiliary power mode. In addition, the method includes determining the engine load. When the idling time exceeds a first threshold and the engine load is less than a second threshold, a warning signal is provided to an operator of the vehicle, and the engine is automatically stopped.
Although the method of the '906 patent may reduce unnecessary idling of the engine of the '906 patent by automatically stopping the engine, the method may do little to prevent certain undesirable shut downs of an engine of a machine having a work implement. For example, it may be undesirable to shut down an engine of a machine having a work implement when the work implement is in a certain position (e.g., above a certain height). Additionally, it may be undesirable to shut down an engine of a machine having a work implement when the work implement is being moved relative to the machine.
The disclosed method and system are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.